


my wish, for you

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Day 1: My Wish, F/M, Fluff, Kyoru Week 2020, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Kyoru Week 2020: My Wish
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	my wish, for you

Kyo loved when the rainy season ended. Even though the cat spirit had left him, he still felt drained when the weather was like that. That dull ache still lingered in his chest and bones. 

Finally, it was a clear night again. He sat on the roof, looking up at the stars that twinkled in the dark sky. It seemed brighter for some reason. Maybe, because life seemed so much brighter since the curse had been broken. 

Ugh, that sounded so cheesy. 

But he couldn’t help the chains that had broken within his soul. How free he felt in his day to day life. Especially since he and Tohru had been officially dating for about a month. A relationship he’d never thought would happen. It seemed so far out of reach. So impossible… and yet it was reality instead. 

“There you are!” 

Kyo jumped at the sound of Tohru’s voice. Jeez. He hadn’t realized that his hearing had been that much better when the cat spirit possessed him. 

“Hey, you,” he replied with a smile, sitting up slowly as Tohru climbed onto the tiles. 

She was barefoot again as her feet pattered with each step she took. Tohru returned his smile as she came to sit beside him. “I knew this is where I’d find you.” 

“Don’t you always?” he asked. 

With a hum, Tohru gazed up at the sky, leaning backwards. “So pretty,” she muttered. 

Kyo laid back as well, following her lead. “The sky is beautiful when the rainy season ends.” 

She agreed, turning to look at him. “I’m happy to be here with Kyo,” her cheeks pinking slightly. 

“Me too.” 

He shouldn’t be afraid to touch her. She’s his girlfriend for Pete’s sake. He’s known her for  _ years. _ Don’t be afraid. 

Reaching over, Kyo brushed his fingers along hers. He intertwined their fingers, flattening his palm against her own and giving a small squeeze. Tohru looked up, her face burning a bit brighter. Her lips parted slightly as if she were surprised by his touch. 

Timidly, she scooted towards him. He sucked in a breath when Tohru gently laid her head on his shoulder. It was still weird that they could do this. That  _ cuddling _ was even a possibility. Kyo could admit to himself he had no damn clue  _ how _ to cuddle. But Tohru never complained. 

Holding her hand was already enough for him. 

Silently, he leaned his head onto hers. Kyo rubbed his thumb along the skin on the back of her palm. Tohru settled further against him, her head facing the sky. Sometimes he found himself at a loss for words in moments like this, but he had gotten better at reading the situation. Often Kyo would open his mouth when he shouldn’t have. Tohru never seemed to mind. But he could figure out that this was a good moment to just rest beside her. There were no comments necessary. 

When a bright star shot across the sky, he heard Tohru gasp in delight beside him. “Kyo! A shooting star! Wow… I haven’t seen one since the beach with Yuki.” 

Kyo snorted. “Oh, watching shooting stars with the rat, huh?” 

She sat up quickly, waving her hands. “Oh! But it didn’t mean anything! I swear! I already liked you then!” 

He followed her lead, sitting up and bumping her shoulder. “I was joking.” 

Tohru stroked a strand of her hair. “I knew that,” she muttered. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Did you make a wish?” 

“Oh no! I forgot! It won’t come true if we’ve waited this long!” 

Kyo shrugged. “Who says? There’s no rules for wishing on shooting stars.” 

Smiling at him, Tohru nodded before closing her eyes. The small smile remained etched along her lips as she pulled her knees to her chest. Kyo watched her as she scrunched her nose and made her wish. 

When she opened her eyes and gazed at him, Kyo felt his heart flutter in his chest. “What’d you wish for?” 

“If I say it, it won’t come true. Did you make a wish?” 

Shaking his head, he brought their conjoined hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. “I didn’t need to. I already have my wish…” 

“Kyo…” 

“My wish is to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I never thought I’d get the chance, but now I do. There’s nothing else I need besides you.” 

Tohru’s eyes watered as she gazed at him. “I want every day with you too, Kyo.” 

“It’s a promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them...  
> That is all. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
